Simply Bossy
by AnniKay
Summary: Off Shoot of Learning French my Sam/Mercedes/Puck story. These drabbles expand on Lauren and Finn's interactions during Learning French. LINN Naughtiness to be found here.
1. Chapter 1

SIMPLY BOSSY  
>AnniKay<p>

Lauren/Finn

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,  
>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)<p>

You requested it, so here it is. Here are the Finn/ Lauren scenes you didn't get to fully see in Learning French. In MariposaFria's vein, I will label the chapters based on their corresponding chapter from the main story. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: Check out my new Glee Community "Cedes Groove. The Home for M rated Cedes Centric fics.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<br>Thoughts During Dinner

_Finn Point of View_

I'm having a very hard time concentrating. I mean Lauren isn't the kind of girl I like. She's really big and can bench press more than I can and she's not exactly pretty. I mean she is, but not what anyone else might look at and be like 'whoa look at Finn's girl; I want to hit that.' Which might be nice. But at the same time I like walking the halls with girls everyone is jealous of. Of course there is the fact that I'm eighteen and still haven't seen a live pair of boobs so maybe it's time to change 'types'. And she really does look nice. Especially tonight when she's looking all girly, but not little girly. And her boobs are very big. Maybe I could just see where this thing goes. I mean I can't possibly get less out of this than I got out of being with Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<br>Discussion During the Concert

_Lauren Point of View_

"Well that's a damn shame." I laughed mercenarily. "But I can't just show you my boobs. If you want to see my tits…I want to see your dick."

"So what? You want me to just whip it out?" Finn asked confused. However before I could say yeah or nay, Mercedes came back out of her room with an ice bucket and her purse. She headed out the door humming some love song.

"Well not until she's back in her room. If I decide I like it I don't want to have to share." I joked.

"Oh she won't want to share, I'm on the football team with Puck and Sam…trust me if she has them, she's not gonna want me." He said shaking his head.

I shrugged. "I don't see why not. What guys have yet to figure out is that size isn't the end all and be all. Especially when it comes to length. The main thing, especially for women who are built a certain way down below is girth. Thickness can cover a multitude of short comings."

"Really?" Finn asked sounding like a hopeful little boy. I nodded reassuringly and he gave me a huge smile. "That's cool then."

Mercedes gave us a little finger wave as she let herself back into the room and sashayed into her bedroom. Less than fifteen minutes after she reentered the bedroom, we started hearing a love sound concert. It's funny, Mercedes is louder than Santana and Brittany combined, but she never actually screams. She must have some hellacious breath control.

Finn blushed and grabbed a pillow off the back of the couch. He pressed it over his lap. "It's almost like somebody is watching porn, and you can't see the TV but you can damn sure hear it."

"I know. You should have heard them last night. I think Mercedes is my new idol. They went all night and she still got up and fucking rocked today." I said honestly.

"Shit. Sam Fuck. Puck…god. Bring me…fuck Puck…I need you." We heard Mercedes moan…loudly.

"God…" Finn groaned. "It's hot and yet I feel so dirty for listening."

"I know. It kind of makes it hotter." I teased. I reached over and snatched the pillow off his lap while he was distracted trying to figure out how to respond to that. His pajama pants were definitely tented. "Not too shabby Finnessa. You'd probably look bigger if you were shorter…but I don't think you have anything to be ashamed of."

"So you've seen one before?" he asked so very, very embarrassed.

"A couple. I never saw Puck's if that makes you feel better. Whenever he'd try something, I'd almost feel…I don't know empty, maybe. Then I'd get all tense and of course that ruined it for him. So we didn't do much beyond some making out, and most of that was at school so I would have an excuse not to go farther."

"Holy Jehovah." Puck screamed.

"Man Mercedes and Sam must be really, really good." Finn whispered.

"You had sex what once?" I asked. When he nodded sheepishly, I advised. "Get some more practice. You could be just as good as long as you never mind going down on a girl, and you pay attention to her responses and the things she wants you to do."

"But how do I get more practice. I mean Rachel seems to never get in the mood, and the one time Quinn was, it was with Puck, not Me." he whined.

"Well hell, don't cry about it. Just find a girl who does it for you and isn't crazy." I suggested. "Crazy chicks don't need sex, drama is their orgasm. Stop trying to have the girl everyone else wants, and find the chick who you actually want and who wants you."

"But how?" Finn asked completely confused. I swear Brittany is smarter than this guy when it comes to the sex type stuff.

I sighed. How the hell did I become Finn Hudson's agony aunt? "Lay back and close your eyes. Tell me what would you like to see on your perfect woman."

"But isn't that degrading and disrespectful to women?" he asked.

"No, I told you to. Now tell me." I growled. The modern man can be so freaking wimpy.

"Well she has to be tall, kissing short girls may seem all manly, but that starts to hurt pretty quickly. Plus my mom is short and sometimes if I hug a short girl it feels a little creepy. I want her to have nice features, but mainly just you know a good mouth. And boobs, Big, natural boobs. I mean a good butt is all well and good, or nice legs, but hell a drag queen can have a good butt or nice legs, but only a woman can have big, soft boobs." Huh I can work with that. I may not have great legs or a killer ass, but my tits are more than a handful. And at least five times bigger than his exes combined. Yeah I can work with that.

"Alright. Now you know what you like. So tomorrow we'll start trying to figure out what kind of girl would like you." Other than me that is. No I am not going there. Just because he's taller than me and not completely ugly does not mean that I will start crushing on him. I refuse. "Anyway…there seems to be an intermission in the love sounds. We'd better get to sleep before round two starts." I told him gently. Then some wicked little part of me stood up and bent over to kiss his forehead. My tits were like 3 inches from his face, and he damn sure had a good view.

"Mailman…mailman…oh lord God, mailman." He muttered. "Night Lauren."

Chapter 26  
>Dreams in the Dark Hours<br>_Finn Point of View_

As Lauren leaned down to give me a kiss goodnight, I could see her boobs, and they looked so big, so full I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to them. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair, pressing my face to her mounds. So I darted my tongue out and licked her. Her skin tasted clean and a little spicy. I sucked a bit into my mouth. She held my head in place even as she resumed her seat, bringing me across her lap. I put out a hand to steady myself, and brushed her hip. Her hip was fleshy and soft, not all hard and muscly like Rachel's or Quinn's. I couldn't help but kneading and massaging the softness there, somehow the couch became a bed, and I realized that I was dreaming. The thought was both disappointing and freeing. I ran my hands over the silk of her nightgown as we lay back on the bed. I kissed my way from her big soft breasts up to her pouty lower lip. As she and I began to kiss, I found my mouth being dominated by hers. She didn't just settle for dominating the kiss. She took over completely. She pushed my tee-shirt up and over my head. She dotted kisses down my chest to my nipples, tweaking each with the lips. She used a wrestling move to roll us over so that she was on top of me and she pulled her nightgown over her head. Pillowy softness was everywhere. She had rolls and everything. And they looked deep enough that I could slide my dick between them, almost like I was titty-fucking her like in Puck's porno movies. My pants disappeared and I felt her hand wrap around me and slowly she lowered herself onto my cock. She was so tight and so wet. She felt so good. As she rode me she leaned forward and I took her big red nipples into my mouth. Licking and sucking them until I felt her grow even tighter around my dick. Suddenly we were both cumming and screaming.

"FUCK!" I heard Puck yell in the other room. He woke me from my dream before I could actually come in my pants. Thank God. I rolled onto my back and wrapped the pillow around my head and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>These Drabbles are contingent upon your reviews. IF you like them...I'll continue.<p>

Review and Let me know your feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

SIMPLY BOSSY  
>AnniKay<p>

Lauren/Finn

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,  
>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)<p>

You requested it, so here it is. Here are the Finn/ Lauren scenes you didn't get to fully see in Learning French. In MariposaFria's vein, I will label the chapters based on their corresponding chapter from the main story. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27-28 Transition.<br>Conversation with Ruth  
><em>Lauren Point of View<em>

"Lauren, tell me the truth, what happened to make you and my Bubbela crash and burn…it was the height thing wasn't it." Ruth Mayzer is one hell of a blunt old bird. I kinda like that.

"I just didn't really feel like going there with him." I said just as bluntly. "He's good people and all but if he and I had been getting down and he called her name…I'd have snapped his neck like a twig and I doubt he could have stopped me. So I ended it. Didn't see Sam and that whole thing coming…but it works for them. Different strokes and all that jazz."

"Plus he didn't get you all hot and bothered?" she asked. I gave her a surprised look. "Look I can acknowledge that Puck got his damn near universal appeal from me…but I knew a girl about your size back in the eighties, she never could find a man taller than her…convinced herself she was frigid. Until she met Ed Jones, she only got to spend a few weeks with him but after that she knew she did get hot but only for guys who didn't make her feel like a sasquatch. My Bubbela, he's too short for you…Too dominant also. You should see how Finnie makes you feel. He's a good boy, kind and he can be sweet, plus he's taller than you and looking to be lead…inside the bedroom and out."

"Huh?" I grunted intelligently. "How do you know that?"

"There is no way that boy could have dated both Quinn and Rachel for all this time, barely gotten past first base and not even all the way to second without actually dropping them for Santana or some chick who would put out without being a closet sub." She reasoned logically.

I gave her a hard look. "How do you know I wouldn't find that annoying?"

"Because you seem like a best a switch, but really a straight Domme." She answered.

"Never really thought about it. I'm bossy. Have been forever. Thought those types usually bottom." I said quizzically.

"No. Type A personalities, those who are completely in control of themselves no matter what the situation. They tend to be bottoms, they like letting it go. Bossy broads like to be bossy everywhere."

"You might have a point." I mused. "That's something to think about. I've noticed that I like Finn more than I thought I might, and I definitely like the idea of leading someone around by the balls."

"Well Finn sounds like a good training bottom. He's so sweet and vulnerable, only someone truly heartless would want to hurt him." Bubbie Ruth advised. "Not to mention that he's developing quite the crush on you and God knows that boy needs to get some in the worse way."

"I know, right?" We shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 Transition.<br>Flights of Finzes  
><em>Lauren Point of View<em>

"You know I love NeXus. They are so cool." Finn said. We'd been discussing wrestling since we got to the airport but now I'm bored.

"Look Finnie, I love wrestling way more than the average chick…but can we talk about something else?" I finally said twenty minutes into the flight.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" he asked innocently.

"What's the freakiest thing you've ever wanted to do?" I asked.

He blushed so hard I thought the blood would actually pop out of his cheeks. "Umm. Do you mean want to do to someone else, or want them to do to me?"

"Both." I prodded.

"Well it's not all that strange. But the thing I want done, most is to have a girl go you know down on me and use her boobs too." He whispered shyly.

"Oh poor Finnie…that's not strange at all…it's not even slightly kinky." I chided. "What else?"

He blushed again. "I want to do a tossed salad…or toss a salad I mean."

"Now that's better. Still not out the mainstream but a bit left of center." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "What else?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I kind like the idea of spankings. And dirty talk. But that's about it."

"See that wasn't so bad." I soothed I smoothed my hand over his hair petting him a little. "Do you want to give a spanking, or receive one?" he hesitated for several moments. "It's ok. You have nothing to worry about. It's just you and me here, and I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just trying to find out what you like." I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. I whispered in his ear. "Talk to me Finn, Do you dream of taking a girl across you lap and spanking her bottom until its red and her pussy is dripping wet? Do you dream of fucking her from behind when her ass is so red that it's giving off heat? Do you wish you could fuck her and then pull out and streak her red ass cheeks with your cum? Or do you dream of a girl smacking your ass, do you dream of her turning your backside all red and hot? Do you dream of her giving your hot, well punished a lick and her reaching around and jerking your hard swollen cock until you shoot so hard your eyes roll back in your head?"

Finn's eyes were glazed and his mouth a bit slack. His heart was beating so loud I could almost hear it. I could see the vein throbbing in his temple. He was almost panting. Even seated as he was, I could see the tent in his slacks. When he didn't answer me quite fast enough, I took his chin in my hand and forced him to meet my eyes. "Answer me." I said in a firm, yet gentle tone.

"Oh god. It's the second. Cheezus the second one sounds so good. Feeling your hands spanking me 'til I can't help but cry, and then oh goodness your hot little mouth on my ass as you jerked me off." He said quietly, intensely.

"Good boy. Good Finnie." I whispered next to his ear. "Now I want you tell me the dirtiest thing you've ever wanted to do to someone. The absolutely nastiest thing, you barely want to admit to yourself."

He gulped. "I don't know. I just I want to belong to someone. Somebody to make me do what they want. I can't think of good things. But when I see something naughty, I know if it's good. What would you make me do if I was yours?"

I gave him my shark smile. "You are mine Finnie. Why do you think I want to know what you like and what you want. If you are mine, it is my responsibility to make sure that you are happy and cared for. Just as it is your responsibility to trust that I will make sure that we both find enjoyment in the things we do together."

The smile Finn gave me was so big; I'm surprised his cheeks didn't crack. "Thank you." he whispered.

"No thank you. Now." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "You aren't allowed to hide any of your wants or desires from me. Now tell me what you wanted to say earlier that you weren't sure I would accept."

Finn looked all around the cabin to make sure the stewardess was nowhere near and the others weren't paying us any attention. "I want to be tied down, with one of those ring things Puck told me about, that don't let a guy, you know, cum…and just have you ride me until you take it off me and give me permission to cum." He glanced around again. "But you make me use my mouth first, and you stay on me for a long time." He said as quietly as he could next to my ear."

"I am very pleased with that idea Finnie. So pleased that I'm going to give you a reward. I want you to go into the bathroom and lock the door. You have my permission to jerk off and cum. But quietly, no one else is to know." I said with a smile. I leaned even closer and whispered. "Think of jerking your cum onto my tits, as they were the other night when I stuck them in your face as I kissed your forehead."

He nodded so fast and so hard he looked like a bobble head doll. He stood and made his way to the bathroom, hunched a bit so no one could tell he was hard as a rock. I think I may really, really enjoy this boy.

_Finn Point of View_

I did as Lauren told me. I got up and headed to the bathroom. As soon as I locked the door I dropped trou, and pulled my aching boner out. He isn't the biggest in the locker room but he's not tiny. It's just when you're six three with hands as big as mine seven inches seems smaller than it is. I closed my eyes, and imagined Lauren and I in the bed from my dream. She was back in that silky maroon nightgown and she was hovering over me. I looked down and could see her breasts encased in the silk as she blew a hot breath against the head of my dick. I was so worked up that I didn't make it past imagining her taking the head into her mouth before I came. I came so hard. I almost shouted out. But in the last instance I remembered that I had to stay quiet. I bit my bottom lip to stifle my noise. The pain only made me cum harder.

When I finished, I cleaned up the mess I'd made in the sink and washed my hands. I cleaned my little friend and tucked him back into my boxers. I was a little wobbly making my way back to the seat. I sat back down next to Lauren, and she gave me a knowing smile. "Good Finnie. Tomorrow after school you will come home to me. I think it's time we followed through on the deal we made in that hotel room. I will show you my tits, and you will show me your cock. If you are a very good boy tomorrow at school, I may even let you touch."

"Yes Ma'am." I whispered reverently. She pressed a kiss to my lips. It was unlike any kiss I'd ever had before. She totally owned my mouth. Then she pulled me in and I dosed off. This was my first flight ever, but I don't see how it could be any better.

* * *

><p>Reviews are Manna...Manna is the energy that runs all life...you know the right thing to do.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

SIMPLY BOSSY  
>AnniKay<p>

Lauren/Finn

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,  
>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)<p>

You requested it, so here it is. Here are the Finn/ Lauren scenes you didn't get to fully see in Learning French. In MariposaFria's vein, I will label the chapters based on their corresponding chapter from the main story. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: Thanks to TeamLuck89 for the 'ship name Finn/Lauren shall forevermore be referred to as LINN

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<br>LINN Phone Conversations  
><em>Finn Point of View<em>

After Kurt and I went over the events of our long weekend with Mom and Burt, my mom came up to the room and she and I had a great talk about me growing up and finding my own ideal of beauty rather listening to the ideals presented by others. "After all, I was never the thinnest or the prettiest girl. But your father loved me. He said my smile could light up the darkest room. He'd be proud of you, Finn, so very proud. Burt said to tell you that he is proud of you as well. I've been very lucky to have been loved by two wonderful men who were willing to look at me and see my beauty, no matter what anyone else thought of me…even myself sometimes."

"But Mom, you are beautiful." I said confused.

"Mothers are always beautiful to their children…Love creates rose colored glasses." She said as she stood. "Otherwise how else could you have been with that little Berry girl so long." she muttered. I pretended not to hear her, even as I silently agreed.

As soon as she closed the door behind her I texted Lauren, 'can we talk?'

Her answer was to call me. "What's the what, Finn?"

"I just kinda wanted to talk." I said hedging a bit.

"Finn, I asked you to be honest with me." she said sternly. Her voice slid up and down my spine. Her tone making my pjs tighten in the crotch area. "Now I will ask again…and I want the straight answer…what did you need?"

I groaned. "Yes ma'am. Partly I did just want to talk kinda tell you about what my mom just said. But there's something you said on the bus that I just can't get out of my head." I answered honestly.

"Ok, we'll discuss your convo with your moms first and then we'll talk about the fact that girls do masturbate too." She said conversationally.

I blushed, and got even harder. "Well my mom said that my dad would be proud of me for growing up and getting past the need to have a girlfriend other's would want and being with a girl I want. She said that she wasn't beautiful but dad and Burt love her anyway…but she is beautiful. I don't get it."

"Of course you think she's beautiful…she's your mom. But thing is society has a real hard on for anorexic broads with perfectly symmetrical features, or other weirdly unattainable things. Most men eventually realize this and get beyond it…then you have the Shallow Hals and George Costanza's boys in men's bodies. Guys who never 'really' grow up. They are usually the bottom scrapers and are fugly themselves. Since there is nothing in them anyone could find attractive, they tend to focus on the physical for others too."

"I saw Shallow Hal, and I remember wondering how he was being so picky, when he was chubby and weird looking. I don't want to be like him." I said honestly.

Lauren laughed. "Don't worry…you seem to be getting past that bullshit. Way to man up Finnocence."

I blushed again, this time from the warm feeling of value that came from her words. "Thank you, Lauren." I smiled into the phone.

"Now ask me the thing that's been bothering you." She said. I could almost see the cheeky little grin on the phone. "And be explicit." She commanded.

"I just I didn't realize that girls did that. I mean I know boys do…but I didn't think girls did. Or at least not any of the girls I know." I started.

"Well that's bullshit." She huffed. "You know me, you know Sadie, you know Brittany and you know Santana, biblically. I'm sure that Quinn and Rachel don't but Quinn is pretty religious. Lots of Christian religions frown on it. Rachel…well sociopaths tend not to think of sex the same way as the rest of the world…At least that's what Dr. Wong on SVU says."

"Whoa…well how do girls do it? It's really easy for us…sometimes it's hard not to jerk off…but girls?" I asked. It's so nice not to have to try to figure out how to ask questions. I always have so many of them but I stopped asking because people look at me like I'm an idiot.

"Alright…first thing…are you asking for the mechanics? Or do you want to get off." She asked right back?

"What's the difference?" I asked not really understanding the difference.

"If you want the mechanics, I can tell you how it's done in a generic; most chicks do this kind of way. If you want phone sex I need to get rid of my panties and I'll walk you through how I get myself off, primarily using you as my focal point." She laughed.

"What are you wearing?" I asked curiously.

"Phone sex version it is." She said turning from Lauren into Ma'am. At least that's how it seems in my head. Maybe I better ask her about that.

"Wait, before we start that can I ask you something? How do you do that…one second I'm talking to Lauren…my friend and maybe more…the next I'm talking to Ma'am this very sexy WOMAN who I want more than I thought I could want anybody and who seems to see straight into my fricking soul." I said in a rush.

"I don't know…how can you be Finn, quarterback and New Directions leader one second, and then Finnie, my sexy little bitch boy the next? They are both parts of who we are. Switching between them is probably as natural as breathing. Is Ma'am how you think of me when you think of me when I'm being your mistress?" she asked her own curiosity coming through.

"Yeah. I mean when you get like that, you seem almost like the drill sergeant from the Police Academy movies. You know hard as steel but sexy too. So Ma'am works." I said quietly. "Is that okay?"

"It's all good. I can work with it." she responded. "Now why don't you tell me what you are wearing first?"

I looked down. "It's just a pair of green plaid pajama pants and my boxers."

"Ok. Stand up and take them off. Make sure that your door is locked first." She told me in the commanding tone of Ma'am.

I did as I was told. I was almost shivering in excitement. "Ok. It is locked, and I'm naked." I said lying down.

I heard a rustling sound on her end of the line. "Put your phone on speaker. You may ask for me to explain anything I say that you don't understand and answer any thing I ask you, but other than that you are to listen, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said complying with her order.

"If you would like you can mimic what I say on your own body parts. But you may not cum until I give you permission." She taunted.

"Yes Ma'am." I groaned. I'm already really turned on, and she's gonna hold me off forever. Just the thought of this has me getting even harder.

"Now as to what I am wearing…I am wearing a satin ruffled sleep shirt with a deep v neckline, and ruffled collar, that stops about 3 inches down my thigh. It is candy apple red, and I was wearing matching panties, but I took those off as soon as you were ready. When I masturbate, I like to start with the fantasy, if I can build up a good fantasy it makes it a lot easier to cum. I get very wet when I think of bending you over and paddling your bottom. But tonight let's do something that we both will enjoy but not one we've already talked about. I told you it is my responsibility to make sure that you are taken care of too…and I take my responsibilities, very seriously."

I moaned a little. But she just continued. "_You and I are in the weight room. That's a setting we can both visualize easily. You are on the bench, and I am spotting you. I'm wearing a pair of McKinley workout shorts, a burgundy bra, and a McKinley tee-shirt with the arms cut away. As I stand over you, you can clearly see up my shorts. When I catch you looking, I call you on it. I ask you if you liked what you saw. You being you, end up blurting that you didn't see nearly enough. So I look you in the eye and ask you what you wish you had seen. You try to back track until I command you to tell me the truth. 'Your pussy. I wish I had seen your pussy.' You finally admit. I ask you if that is all, and you add that you wish you could see my boobs. So I, of course, tell you to strip. Unable to say no, you do so. Once you are down to your boxers, I remove my shirt and shorts. When you've gotten rid of your boxers, I take off the bra and panties. _What do you say next, Finnie?"

"_I say thank you. I walk to you and ask if I may touch you. If you give me permission I reach out and unbraid your hair. Ma'am_." I respond without thought.

She humms into the phone. "Good boy Finnie, good boy. My hands are playing with the neckline of my night shirt. Running up and down the inside of my tits. I can't keep them still anymore. I love the feel of hands on my tits, Finnie. Hands and mouths." She said softly. "_You've unbraided my hair. I run my hands over my bare tits, and lift them up. Take a good long look…do you like what you see?_"

"God yes." I breathe. I'm circling my own small flat nipples as I imagine being able to even just see hers.

"Good, Finnie. I've pushed the neckline down under my tits now, Finnie. My tits are out, and my nipples are so hard. I haven't even touched them yet, and still they are hard. Part of that is you, Finnie, knowing, hearing how much you want to see them is really, really hot_. I'm holding my tits in my hands offering them up for you to look at. Once I feel you've looked your fill, I tell you to kneel._ How do you respond Finnie?"

"_Yes Ma'am. I say as I drop to my knees. No hesitation, if you want me to kneel, on my knees is where I need to be_." I answer unhesitatingly.

"You are a good little pet Finnie. A good little bitch boy." She groaned. "I'm stroking my nipples now Finn. They are a dark rose not quite red, but nowhere near pink either…just the slightest touch of brown. They are so hard, I'm rolling them in my fingers, and I'm so wet. _You kneel before me in the weight room as I'm standing next to the bench. You are eye level with my pussy. You can see the very bare lips and the arrow of short, slightly curly hair that points to my clit. You can see the very beginnings of my arousal. _What do you do now, Finnie?"

"_I look up at you and ask if I may kiss you there. On the arrow of hair_." I whisper just loud enough to hear. Just imagining her standing before me like that is making my dick cry.

"I like that Finnie. I've pulled my nightshirt completely off Finnie. I'm running my hands over my stomach, it's soft and warm, I run them further, just starting to play with my pussy Finnie. _In the weight room you are kneeling in front of me. I give you my permission and you press a kiss to my arrow. I can't bit back the moan that escapes me when your breath brushes over my clit. You lick out your tongue to taste me. _Do I taste good Finnie?" She asks breathlessly.

"_Yes Ma'am. You taste better than anything_." I groan. My hands are fisted in my bed spread. I know if I even touch my cock I'll explode and I can't cum yet. My balls are already drawn up and tight.

"I'm sure I do. My hands are playing with my pussy now Finnie. I start slowly here too. I dip a finger between my pussy lips and get it wet; I draw the slick wetness up and flick my clit a bit with my wet finger. Never dry, that would hurt. When I can't take the little touches like that any longer, I start to fuck myself with just one finger at first. Finnie, your fingers are fucking huge, I bet they would feel really good inside me. I fuck myself with one finger until I need more. One by one I add more fingers. I can't usually take more than two or three. Big as I am everywhere else, I'm built very small down there. My pussy is very tight Finnie; it's not very deep either. That's why I think I would like your dick. It's just the right size not too long, but nice and thick. OH FUCKKKKKKKK!" she moaned loudly. "God, Damn. Cum Finnie. Now!" She barked as her own pleasure broke over her.

"Yes Ma'am." I groaned. Two strokes later and my cum was bursting from the head of my dick. "God, you are so good to me." I moan as I continue to cum harder than I have ever cum while jacking off in my whole life. My cum was all over my belly and pooling in my belly button.

Ma'am groaned. "That was a really, really good orgasm." She moaned. "Thank you Finnie. It became even hotter hearing you cum."

"You are welcome, Ma'am. I've never cum that hard in my life." I said reverently. "I mean I came close on the plane…but this was just whoa."

"Good." She said I could hear the smile in her voice. "Now I want you to meet me before school tomorrow. Do you know where I stay?" When I said yes, I'd had to drop Puck over there one day when his truck was at Burt's, she continued. "Good be here at 7:15. I'll drive you to school, and we'll come back here after wards. You will be showing me what you promised in New York. And I may do the same. I would like to begin your physical training, since you have taken so well to the mental stuff."

"Yes. Ma'am." I groan. God I am never gonna make it through school tomorrow.

She must have read my mind. "You will not masturbate at school tomorrow, I want to watch you cum, I want you to cum hard, and big…so no getting off at school."

I sighed. "Yes Ma'am."

"Oh it's worse than you think…I will be teasing you a lot tomorrow. That way your balls will make plenty of cum for me to watch when you pop off. Now get cleaned up and get some sleep. Finnie, you are not to rub one out at all between now and when we get back to my house tomorrow. If you do I will be unhappy. Understand?" she said sternly.

Great, I'm already getting hard again and I can't even have my morning cum…damn. Fuck thinking about it is just making it worse. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good Night Finnie, Dream of me." she said.

"Yeah like I can do anything else after that." I say without thinking. "Good night." I mumble. After we disconnect, I grab my jizz towel and clean myself up before getting dressed again. I fell into dreams of me and Lauren in that weight room doing things that I'm sure Coach Bieste would kill us for.

* * *

><p>Reviews keep this story alive. You too can help to keep a plot bunnie fed...just one review a chapter...only 25 words a day, and you can sponser a plot bunny.<p>

;)


	4. Chapter 4

SIMPLY BOSSY  
>AnniKay<p>

Lauren/Finn

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,  
>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)<p>

You requested it, so here it is. Here are the Finn/ Lauren scenes you didn't get to fully see in Learning French. In MariposaFria's vein, I will label the chapters based on their corresponding chapter from the main story. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

Anon…its kinda hard to give credit to anonymous reviewers, but really I just forgot. I apologize.

This update is for you Isis. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<br>LINN Missing Time  
><em>Lauren Point of View<em>

Finn is a good listener. He got to my house right on time and didn't complain about the fact that I was driving. I was dressed for the day in some of my new things…ok most of my new things. In preparation for this afternoon, I'd donned the black bustier that Mercedes had found for me, and paired that with a pair of high cut black panties. I wore my new black shirt that has the stomacher effect around the waist, and my new jeans and kick ass boots. I'd done my eyes with the new eyeliner Hummel had forced on me, and my lips were the fiery blow job red. When we got to school, the masses stared at me like I was an alien, until I started to see recognition kick in. I could see the sheeple trying to figure out what on earth we were doing coming in together. I looked over at Finn, "Does this bother you?" I asked keeping my tone light.

He thought for a minute. "A little." He answered honestly. "Mostly it makes me mad. I mean why are they looking at us like that? You're a girl; I'm a boy…what's their problem?"

I laughed. "They are either wondering why you needed a ride to school, or they are assuming some other perfectly reasonable, non-romantic reason why we just walked in together." I told him.

"Huh." He said and again his mien took on that confused baby face, before breaking into a smile. "Ma'am, May I touch you?" he asked politely.

I gave him a hard look. "Yes, Finnie."

He smiled a huge, kid who got a Wii for Christmas, smile, and reached over and unbraided my hair. Then he threaded his fingers into it and leaned down. He peppered my lips with soft kisses, a little hesitant, maybe trying to make sure that I was ok with it. Then I remembered Finnie was in play, so rather than stay docile, I took over. I coaxed his tongue out to play and sucked it until he moaned. With a smile against his lips, I deepened the kiss tasting the flavors of his morning coke, and cereal and that one unique taste that is Finn. When I pulled away, his mouth was slathered with my lipstick. His eyes were completely glassy, and his cock hard in his jeans. Just the way like him.

I wiped some of the lipstick off from under his lip, and left the rest. Giving him an arrogant smirk, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to find some of the others. His next move actually made me very proud of him. He wrapped a long strong arm around my waist and leaned in close to whisper. "Thank you Ma'am. You look very nice today."

"Thanks Finnie." I whisper up toward him. "Your actions in the main hall pleased me. You made me very wet, simply by not allowing those assholes to affect your growth."

He bit back a moan. "I am happy I pleased you." he said with a serene smile.

I stopped and looked up at him. With a quick signal, he had his ear to my lips. "You did please me and you will please me even more later." I growled. I darted my tongue out and gave his lobe a quick lick. The shiver that ran through him was reward enough. We joined up with half of everybody. I'm still not sure when I became friends with these freaks. But given that three of them are sex fiends, two others are lipstick lesbos, one's a real live fairy and two are future anime roleplayers…I guess a Domme and her sub fit in better here than among all the rest of the vanilla masses.

Chapter 35  
>After the Berry Bash<br>_Finn Point of View_

"I cannot believe that I wasted a year of my life on that that…whatever the hell she is." I said angrily as Lauren lead me out of the auditorium. "She just, she's stupid. I mean yeah she's crazy, but even worse she is too stupid to realize that she is not the only person on the planet with feelings and dreams." I ranted.

Lauren pulled me into her arms, and started that petting thing she does to my hair, and my anger just fell away. I snuggled into her hug, wrapping my arms around her. I knew I should ask permission, but I needed the connection too much to risk. I pressed my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, trying to pour my gratitude and how much I liked her into the kiss. When I couldn't kiss her any more, I leaned back the smallest bit and just rested my forehead against here. "Thank you." She whispered quietly. "I shall have to think of some punishment for your forgetfulness; you did forget to ask for my permission. But thank you. That kiss felt very rich."

"I will accept whatever punishment you decide to give me." I said with a shiver of anticipation. We moved apart and headed to go get a tardy pass only to hear a familiar, but unwelcomed voice behind us.

"Well damn, I've seen everything now. First Puck drops the Cheerios for the elephant girl, now you trade in Quinn Fabray for her too. Damn Zizes…you must do shit even Angelina Jolie would find freaky to keep pulling guys like this. Maybe when Finn moves on…I should give you a ride." Adams said snottily.

I grabbed Lauren around the waist before she could hurt him. She gave me a hard look. "Finn…let me go." She commanded.

"Sorry Ma'am," I whispered, "But I can't let you get suspended over him. I want you here for the rest of the week." I turned to Azimio. "If you ever say anything like that about her again I will fuck you up. So sick and tired of you talking shit about everybody else when you look like fucking Cleveland Brown. You aren't cute, you're pretty overweight yourself, and if you've ever dated the same girl more than twice, it was probably because she wanted to say she was dating a football player. Get your ass gone before I have to let her go. She will kill you. She's the fucking STATE CHAMPION in wrestling…she beat a dude who looked like Big Show's kid brother." I shouted. Thankfully Az scurried off with that reminder. However now I was in trouble.

The second I turned her loose, she shoulder checked me into a bank of lockers. Then she fastened her lips to mine and kissed me so brutally it almost scared me. when she pulled back she gave me a dangerous smile. "You have a choice, I can give you ten strokes with a belt on your bare backside as soon as we get to my house after school, or I can increase my planned teasing for the rest of the day by five times."

I groaned. Much as I like thinking about getting a spanking, I'd probably embarrass myself by cumming after a lick or two. No I cannot take that yet. "I'll take the extra teasing Ma'am." I finally answered.

"Good I was hoping that would be your choice." She said as she strutted away. We weren't in any of the same classes, and yet she still had me hard for the entire rest of the day. She would find me in the hall and whisper dirty, dirty things in my ear. "I'm going to cum so hard in your mouth you'll taste me for days." Was the cleanest one. After one involving my tongue and her ass, I couldn't walk I had to sit down and wait until the hall cleared, and even then it took me a few minutes to be able to walk to class without hurting myself. In glee, she sat next to me and since we weren't doing anything, she decided it was the perfect time to mark me. Somehow she found the most sensitive spot on my entire neck to suck and lick and bit and bruise. By the time we the bell rang I was literally sitting there with tears on my face. I needed to cum so bad, but I still had another hour before school ended. I hadn't even been able to go pee today, because I know what would have happened if I touched my junk at all.

Mr. Schue came over and asked me if I was ok. "I'm sure that everything you heard from Rachel this morning had to be hard for you."

"Its not that." I said honestly.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing. I mean something…but not anything I can tell you." I grumbled.

"Finn, if you need to talk, you can tell me anything. I can just listen without saying a word if that's what you need…or I can get Ms. Pillsbury for you." he suggested.

"NO!" I shouted. "No. I don't need Ms. Pillsbury. I think this would give her a heart attack." I laughed…and then groaned. Next thing I knew I was pouring the whole story out to Mr. Schuester.

He looked really, really uncomfortable, but eventually he shrugged it off. He gave me a smile. "Look there isn't a class in here this hour. Why don't you stay here?" he stood and started to walk away. "Are you sure this is what you want? Does it make you happy?" he asked quietly.

"God yes." I moaned. "Uh sorry. But yes sir. As uncomfortable as I am physically, I'm more comfortable in my own skin than I ever thought I could be."

"I'm glad for you. Many people search their whole lives for that feeling." He said giving me one of his 'proud of you' smiles and headed out.

I hid out taking deep breaths, and basically practicing every breathing exercise I've ever even heard of until my dick calmed down enough and then I headed out to and cleaned out my locker. By the time I finished that there was just enough time to go and meet Lauren outside of her last class. I fell into step with her and we made our way quickly to her car. She grabbed me and gave me a kiss that undid all the breathing and calming. "Come on bitch boy, all the teasing I've been doing to you has me hot like fire." She moaned against me.

As soon as we got to her house she led me up to her room. It was cool, it looked more like my room than Rachel's or Quinn's or even Kurt's. But her bed was huge and sturdy looking. It looked like the kind of bed you could handcuff a guy to and no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going anywhere. She must have seen me staring at it. She laughed and explained. "It used to be my dad's bed before he married my mom. When it was time for me to get a real bed, they just got me a new mattress set and gave it to me. Now strip and get your ass on the bed."

"Yes Ma'am." I said as I got out of my clothes so fast I almost hurt myself. I lay down in the middle of the bed and I think my breath got caught in my chest. She took off the clothes she'd worn to school, and stood there in a black like full body bra and panties. I lay there, my cock waving in the air and I almost came just looking at her. She walked over and gave me a fierce look.

"I want to see you cum." She said commandingly. "I want you to make yourself shoot all for my pleasure."

I nodded gratefully. "Ma'am, it would help if I had some lube." I said honestly.

She stepped nearer and without saying a word, she spread her legs and grabbed my hand. She slid my hand down the hot skin of her soft belly and into her panties. I could feel her crinkly curly hair, and then I felt…GOD she was so fucking wet. I wriggled my fingers a little and she moaned. "Wanna see you shoot Finnie, now." She commanded. I fisted my free hand in the sheets to keep what little control I had. I pulled my hand out and my middle finger hit a hard button of flesh and she screamed out. "Fuck yea! Now Bitch BOY!" I wrapped my wet hand around my cock and before I had even stroked myself once, I came. Nine thick ropy streams erupted from me one after another. It got all over my chest and stomach, some got on her arm as she still stood next to me and I think some landed on her boob. Some even flew out and hit that sexy black bra thing she was wearing.

"Thank you MA'AM!" I yelled as I came so hard I think I bit my tongue. Even after all that jizz, my dick was still hard as a rock. Lauren straddled me, trapping my dick under her wet black panties. She leaned over and gave me another hot as hell dominating kiss.

When she leaned back up she ducked her head down and licked the trail of cum off her boob. I pressed up into her wet panties and moaned. "Not bad…you should eat more sweet fruits. Pineapples, Kiwis, that kind of thing." She said.

"Yes Ma'am. If it will please you Ma'am." I prattled as she reached behind her and started undoing her bra. When it fell away I swear I couldn't breathe. They were big, at least a D cup, and they looked so soft. Her nipples were hard and the prettiest dark pink color.

She leaned forward putting her tits into my face. "You are going to suck my tits for me. I want to cum. I want to cum hard. Suck my nipples and I will make sure we both enjoy this." Hell I'm already enjoying this. I lean forward and lick her left nipple and then the other. Back and forth I licked and nibbled and finally I took one long hard nipple into my mouth. She groaned. "Yeah Finnie. Fuck." Her hips started moving back and forth. Her silky wet panties were making me feel so good. I sucked harder and harder as she worked her hips. "Oh shit Finnie. Fuck. You like my tits don't you?" she moaned. I didn't want to stop sucking so I just nodded. She started to scream and her panties got even wetter. "I'm cumming. God Finnie, you're such a good pet making me cum like this. FUCK! Cum with me, Cum again with me."

That was all I needed to hear. I grabbed Lauren and pulled her down and plastered her mouth to mine. My cum was between us making us slippery and fuck. I came so hard when I could finally breathe again, I blacked out. Lauren must have too because when I came to a little while later we were kind of stuck together.

She turned her head and Whispered in my ear. "So Finnie, are you a happy pet?"

"Yes Ma'am." I moaned. We kissed and cuddled for a little while before we finally managed to get the cum gluing us together to release.

* * *

><p>To err is human, to REVIEW is divine.<p>

Be more godlike, Review.


	5. Chapter 5

SIMPLY BOSSY  
>AnniKay<p>

Lauren/Finn

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)<p>

You requested it, so here it is. Here are the Finn/ Lauren scenes you didn't get to fully see in Learning French. In MariposaFria's vein, I will label the chapters based on their corresponding chapter from the main story. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

* * *

><p>Dating for Dummies<br>_Finn Point of View_

I swung by the grocery store Tuesday evening after I left Lauren's house and blew damn near fifty bucks on fruits. I got peaches, and strawberries, kiwis and pineapples. I even grabbed a few fruits I'd never seen before like star fruit, ugly fruit and well I've heard of watermelons before but this was the first time I'd ever had one. I got home and found Kurt in the kitchen making dinner.

"Going on a diet?" he asked me with a little smile.

"Nope." I said praying that he would leave it at that. Of course, he is Kurt so he couldn't.

He gave me a weird look. "So what's with all the fruit? I mean really Finn, we've been brothers a while now and the only fruit I've ever seen you eat was in pie form."

My face flamed. I know it. I could literally feel the heat coming off my cheeks. "Lauren suggested that I try to eat more high sugar fruits." I mumbled.

Kurt looked at me quizzically. "Well one would have thought that Lauren of all people wouldn't be caught up on your physical form." He said angrily. "I'd have expected better of her. I cannot believe that she would…"

"It's not for weight loss." I said cutting him off. Part of me was happy that we had gotten to this place where he got angry on my behalf, but part of me kept asking when did I start getting angry on his behalf.

"Then what on earth…" this time he simply trailed off. "Oh." He sighed. "Well then we can share these and I'll buy the next set." he said with a naughty little smile. Or what I'm sure he thought was one.

"Ok." I laughed. I was very happy not to actually have that conversation with him. "Whoa, Bro…I kinda thought you were the wait for marriage type." I chuckled.

Kurt ignored that with a glare. "I'll get them from Whole Foods or the Farmers Market. Oh and maybe a good selection of frozen fruits. I have some really good smoothie recipes that may help to improve the, well I guess it would be, the flavor." He said coming over and taking the bags from my hands and putting things away. "We'll put the Melon in the refrigerator to cool and we can cut it and get rid of the rind. Now Finn, Fruits are not like most of the things you eat. You have only a limited amount of time to eat them, before they lose nutritional value."

I nodded and tried to sneak out of the room, because I know I needed to get a shower before Mom and Burt got home. But before I could make it out the door to the living room, the back door opens admitting Burt and I hear Mom call out from the front of the house. Burt greets us with his usual half hugs, and then looks at me. "I'll head your mom off. You go shower."

"Thank you." I whimpered and ran. Part of me hated having to wash Lauren's scent off of me. She may not have been thin and 'pretty' like Rachel and Quinn but God she smelled better than either of them ever had. Granted I'd never smelled their intimate smell like I had Lauren's but even their public scent wasn't as nice. It was all about the popular perfume of the minute for Quinn and Rachel and her codependence with Bonnie Bell…well that was actually just strange. But Lauren, she smells fresh and earthy like being in a field right after a strong sudden rain storm. And when she's wet…she smells even more strongly of rain and ozone…like she is a literal force of nature. Standing in the shower remembering the smell of her, the feel of her. I've never really felt a woman's moisture on my fingers before. Quinn would never let me get that far, and to be honest I didn't even make it as far with Rachel as Puck and Jessie St Jerkoff did.

I'd only ever seen Quinn's breast from within her bra, and Rachel had always kept on both her bra and her tee-shirt. But today I'd see all of Lauren…well minus what those black panties covered and to be honest it wasn't all that much. I was so used to thinking of 'big girl drawers' as what big girls wore, it never before dawned on me that Lauren's panties would be so small.

I'm getting hard all over again. But I can't do anything about it. For one this is supposed to be a quick shower so I can get back downstairs and hug my mom without her knowing how I spent my afternoon. I can feel the goofy grin covering my face get bigger at the simple thought of how I'd spent my afternoon. Plus I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to get off alone right now. It's weird I'm sure that most people if they were thinking that same thought would be all angry and offended, but it just fills me with this really strong warm and fussy feeling.

I hurriedly got finished and threw on some sweats and an old tee shirt. I made it back downstairs just in time to set the table. Thankfully Kurt and I have an agreement. I don't try to help him in the kitchen and he will let me set the table like normal people instead of all those crazy extra spoons and forks and the like. After everyone was seated and served, Burt started the usual dinner questions. "So how was school today?"

As usual Kurt spoke up first. My hands were still shaking with rage and anger at everything that had happened this morning. Granted thoughts of this afternoon helped to fix that, but still. "Rachel even tried to get Dr. Bent on her side by telling her about well something Ms. Dani had done for Cedes, Sam and Puck."

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "Did you see the way Quinn freaked out?"

"Why would she have freaked out about that?" mom said curiously.

"Don't know." I said with a shrug.

Kurt started thinking. "She freaked out…Carol she said something about what if Dr. Bent was like her dad." He said worriedly.

Mom and Burt exchanged looks that I really didn't get. "Didn't she just mean that he might have kicked her out?"

Burt sighed. "I'm sure that's all she meant, son." He finally said. But somehow I got the feeling that he really didn't think so.

He looked at me. "So how are things going for you, Finn?"

I couldn't keep back the goofy grin. "Good. I mean kinda great actually. I want to take Lauren out on a date. But I don't know where to go. I mean Quinn always wanted to go to Breadstix cause that's where all the popular people go…but the food is pretty good, but unless you're gonna fill up on breadsticks, there is never enough. And Rachel always planned everything about our dates, and she really only wanted to go see foreign films and eat at places here other McKinley kids would see us."

"Well why don't you take her to see X-men First Class? You really want to see that. She seems like she'd like it too." Kurt suggested.

"And you can take her to Old Barn Out Back. That place is great, and it has buffets on Friday and Saturday nights. Steak and shrimp on the same buffet." Burt said with a huge grin. "I used to love that place…but I can't really enjoy it anymore. Have to eat heart healthy."

The rest of dinner was confusing. Sometimes it felt like Kurt, Carol and Burt were having a conversation within the usual table convo. Something told me it was related to the Quinn thing from earlier, but it didn't make sense to me.

That night after I finally managed to beat Artie in a cross town round of Call of Duty, I got ready for bed and called Lauren.

_Lauren Point of View_

"Finnocence. Wondered if you'd call me tonight." I answered when his name came up on my caller ID.

"Of course I called. I mean you wanted me to call right. Cause I wanted to talk to you again before I go to bed. Is that okay?" He returned hurriedly.

I laughed. "Oh after this afternoon you'd better have called. Otherwise you'd be banned from my bed for life…and you don't want that, now do you?"

"Oh God no." he sighed. "If it wouldn't get my grounded, I'd sneak over there and let you tie me to your bed." He mumbled.

"Really Finnie. You're a kinky little thing aren't you?" I teased. I know he was surprised I'd heard him, but I have excellent hearing. Makes high school even more hellish, but it's great for occasions like this.

"Yes Ma'am." He teased back. "Lauren, what are you doing Friday night?"

"no plans as of yet. Why?" I returned coyly, or as coyly as I get.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." He rushed out.

"You aren't expecting me to go to some stupid musical or some bullshit foreign film." I asked with laugh.

"No. thank god I never have to go to one of those ever again." He chuckled. "I was thinking we could go check out X-Men First Class and then Burt told me about this cool restaurant over by Carmel called Old Barn Out Back."

I actually like that plan. "We can do that. My dad says that place has a great steak." There was a voice at the back of my head nagging me, so finally I asked. "What's up with the out of the way restaurant?"

"Nothing, I just…I can't get full on the portions at Breadstix. And there are always people staring at me there. I'd like to go someplace where I have to unbutton my pants at the end of the meal." He told me.

I believed him and kind of agreed. "So does that mean you're comfortable with me?"

"Oh yes. I'm more me with you than I've been able to be outside the family in forever." I could hear the smile in his words as he said that. I've gotta say it felt pretty damn good.

We talked for a while, he told me about the conversations his family had at dinner, and I related how similar mine had been with my parents. Of course my parents feel that Rachel got off lightly in the beat down department. And since they hate the Fabrays with a fiery passion, my dad and Quinn's dad go way back with the hate, they didn't really pay attention to what I said about her. Though honestly, since I chalked it up to the whole kicked out of the house thing too, maybe I didn't focus on her over reaction.

Once we got that out of the way he told me about all the fruits he'd gotten and his and Kurt's plan to share them and take turns buying more, I took my time and explained in great detail exactly what I had planned for him after he'd been on his fruit diet for a while. Suffice it to say, we both got off on that. It was quite strong, since I'd gotten off so hard this afternoon.

Wednesday and Thursday played out much the same. I teased Finnie at school until he damn near came in his jeans, and then I'd take him home. Wednesday, I taught him how to eat my pussy. He turned out to be just as good at taking directions as any sub in the history of the world…my world anyway. He made me cum so many times I lost count. Then I gave him a rather quick titty fuck, Finn still needs to build up his stamina. He's good when I tell him not to cum until I say so, but if I don't put him on lock, he cums quicker than anything. Of course he bounces back just as quickly, so it's not that big of a problem.

Thursday I had even more fun, I tied him to my bed and spent two hours teasing and tormenting him until his cock was so hard it looked like it had an iron bar in it. I was so horny, I had to see how it felt. I found a condom in my camp bag, and covered him with it.

"Oh, God…Please, Ma'am, Please." He panted.

His eyes were glued on my pussy as I slowly lowered myself onto his cock. "Ohhhh. So thick. Finnie, you're stretching me so good."

He was a babbling wreck. "SO Tight Madam…you feel so tight." I could feel his cock spurting into the condom almost instantly. But he stayed nice and hard for me, so I'm willing to overlook that one.

I set a nice pace, "You are not allowed to cum again until I say so Finnie. I want to get off too. So you need to stay nice and hard for me." I said sternly.

He gave me his bobblehead nod and I watched as he clenched his fist around his wrist restraints. I rode him slowly, grinding my clit against his pelvis on every down stroke. I played with my nipples and smile down at Finnie. His eyes watching every single movement of my fingers, and every jiggle of my tits. Hell he seemed to be watching the jiggle of my rolls too. The look of desperation in his eyes was hot as hell. He wanted me more than I thought anyone ever would. With my eyes locked on his, I came. Huge undulating waves of pleasure broke over me and I could only force out two words. "CUM NOW," thankfully Finnie listened like the good boy he is.

He screamed in pleasure. "So good, Ma'am." I dismounted, and undid his restraints. After he snuck down the hall to the bathroom and cleaned up, he came back and pulled me into his arms. Finnie is the first boy I've ever known who had a need; I mean a real need to cuddle after sex. As we lay there he whispered. "This is what my first time should have been. A real connection, not just physical, but really, really real. Thank you for giving me this…showing me how good it can be."

You know we tend to think of Finn as Homer Simpson the high school version…but when he's right. Its damn near impossible to argue with him.

* * *

><p>Ok...So tell me what should happen after the dating. Should I have them continue through the summer...or move towards Canon?<p>

Review and give me your opinion.


End file.
